Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lamp device 9 includes a cover shell 91, a lampshade 92 made of glass, and a lamp seat 93 having a mounting plate 931. Generally, to assemble the conventional lamp device 9, the lampshade 92 is first pressed by the cover shell 91 to abut against the lamp seat 93, then the cover shell 91 is fastened to the mounting plate 931 of the lamp seat 93 with a plurality of screws 94, thereby allowing the lampshade 92 to be fastened to the lamp seat 93.
Referring to FIG. 3, since the cover shell 91 is relatively rigid, when the screws 94 are over-tightened, the lampshade 92, which is pressed by a surrounding wall 911 of the cover shell 91, may eventually fracture. But when the screws 94 are not sufficiently tightened, the lampshade 92 may fall out from the lamp seat 93. As a result, the conventional lamp device 9 is generally assembled before being purchased by a customer, so as to prevent the customer from breaking the lampshade 92 of the lamp device 9 when tightening the screws 94.
However, once the conventional lamp device 9 is assembled, storage and transportation of the conventional lamp device 9 will become more complicated, thereby leading to an increase of the price of sales and inconvenience.